


Another Day!

by drserpico



Category: Mamma Mia! (2008)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drserpico/pseuds/drserpico
Summary: After the party,  Sophie decided to face her grandmother,  seeking for some answers.(Mamma Mia 2, A/U ending)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The story bellow, its a two shots story and takes place within the second movie, after the song FERNANDO, but with a half different ending to the movie. Including two flashbacks of Donna and Sophie.
> 
> The tittle however, is based on a song of the musical Rent. The lyrics aren't in this story, but i was listening to the song a few days ago And tought it's woyld be nice for it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, good reading

.

**ANOTHER DAY - Part 1**

_**FLASHBACK:**  Another busy day at the hotel, when 17-year old Sophie, while help her mom fix a few shelves, decided to ask a serious question. It happened that the girls never heard about her grandparents and while Donna was always saying that Sophie´s dad was actually a nice person and just left because their love was over, every time she asked about her grandparents, Donna changed the subject._

_''oh, come on Mom, you can tell me'' Sophie said and in response, Donna took a deep breath, preparing herself to tell the story to her daughter._

_''okay darling, take a sit'' Donna said sadly._

_Donna´s story, wasn´t a fairytale as Sophie could realize, as soon as her mother started the tale. When she was 4 year old, her father move away, or as her mother told her, then, Ruby herself never let the bed get cold, bringing different men to the house. Indeed, Donna left for more than one time, staying with Rosie or Tanya for a while and always come and goes back home, when in the meantime she met Sophie's dad, still, when she told her mother she was pregnant, Ruby easily cast her away._

_"she was a busy singer anyway, she wouldn't have time for us! " Donna was on the verge of tears, telling Sophie the story and in response, the daughter approach her mother and give her a big hug._

_"its oj Mom, don't worry, we're better off without any grandparents " Sophie said, making Donna laugh._

_After that day, Sophie never asked about her grandparents again, she just accept that they aren't good people and didn't bother her mother with questions anymore. **END OF FLASHBACK**_

The party was over, the music finished and while a few guests went back to the boats, a few of them stayed at the hotel, as the first costumers of the new hotel. With Sophie´s orders, Mr. Cienfuegos got back to the front desk, in order to receive the guests, while Sky and Sam give orders to the cleaners, to put everything o place again.

While everyone was busy with their duties, Sophie decided to take the time and chat with her newfound grandmother; sure, Tanya and Rosie proposed to support the girl during the conversation, but Sophie insisted that it was something she should do alone.

Ruby was finishing a glass of wine, when Sophie approach, still, as noticing her granddaughter getting close, faked a yarn and smile

''look at the time, it´s late and I suppose you have a lot of work tomorrow'' Ruby said ''let´s go sleep?''

''it´s not that late, we can talk a bit'' Sophie said, pushing a chair and sitting down

''okay…'' Ruby couldn´t go away, but she was a bit regretted follow Sky toward the island. ''what you want to talk about?''

''it´s has been twenty five years, I told you that it´s a bit too late to be a grandmother, but I want answers'' she said, very angry. ''why did you left my mother?''

''she left'' was the simple answer. Obviously, Mrs. Sheridan wasn´t interested in talking.

''she left?'' Sophie growled in shock ''for more than once, Mom had told me you kicked her out as soon you fund out she was pregnant''

''well, you´re right'' Ruby agree ''but as you know, I'm a famous singer and I couldn´t let a unwanted pregnancy of a daughter ruin my reputation'' she said and in response, Sophie jump out of the chair, trembling from head to toe.

''you know, you´re right. It´s late and we have a lot to do tomorrow'' Sophie gasped ''god night'' she said and rushed out of the yard.

_/_

Back to the Owners house behind the hotel, Sky was getting himself ready to sleep, when Sophie come in. despite of the young woman been looking down, he knew something was wrong.

"Soph?'' Sky asked confuse ''what´s wrong?''

''can you hold me, Sky?'' she asked teary and he does ''I just want to hug you and keep close''

''Soph, you can tell me what happened'' he asked again

''I just had an unpleasant conversation with my grandmother. Honestly Sky, I wish you shouldn´t have found her''

''i´m sorry, love''

''it´s okay, it isn´t your fault'' Sophie said ''and we have much more to talk tomorrow, I'm afraid '' she said as her and Sky lied in bed ''I just wish my mom was here'' she said crying herself to sleep in her husband´s arms.


	2. Another Day! -Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the rush ending. But i took too long to finish this story, that the ideas kind of run away.
> 
> Still, i hope you like this story and the next ones as well.
> 
> Thanks very much

**ANOTHER DAY! – Part 2**

Next day , Sophie woke early, she had a lot to do at the hotel, besides, she still wanted to talk more with her grandmother, about her past, but she wanted to summon enough courage for that first.

Thinking about it than, Sophie decided to find one of her dads first, to ask an important question, as something was bothering her since the first conversation and she wanted to keep things clean, before take the first steps.

_/_

Harry Bright was having brea on his room, when he hears someone knocking his door "Daddy, may I come in? " it was Sophie asking.

"of course, sweetheart, just give me a second" he said, getting off the bed and putting some robe over his pajamas. "Good morning my darling, you sleep well?"

"not much. She confessed " I had a conversation with my grandmother last night and couldn't sleep, thinking of what she said"

"and what she said? " Harry asked having a cup of tea

"she said I was an unwanted pregnancy " she said "I dare to say that I thought you guys had forced something to my mom" Sophie said and in response, Harry almost spilled the tea.

"what? " he asked surprised and Sophie hurried to calm him down

"I'm sorry, Daddy, I'm sorry, forgive me" Sophie regretted asking that question.

After a few minutes, Harry composed himsel and smiled at Sophie, with adoring eyes "Sophie, My darling, I can assure you that what happened between your mother and I, happened because we both agree on that. And the same served for Bill and Sam, neither one of us forced nothing into your mom" he said "your grandmother is playing trick on you and I think, the best way to solve that, is asking her what she was talking about" Harry said

"you think I should forgive her, or ask her to leave? " Sophie was in doubt.

"this is up to you, my darling. " he smiled "the best thing now, is just talk and than, decide, I say you will have all our support, in whatever decision you made"

"thanks Daddy" the young woman smiled "and if you see Papa or Dad, tell them I'm busy"

"I will, kid, good luck" Sam smiled as Sophie walk away.

_/_

Ruby and Mr. Cienfuegos were walking around the beach, when Sophie come in. Seeing his young boss there, the old man immediately bowed a hello and walk toward her with a smile. "Miss Sophie! " he smiled "may I help you? " he asked politely

"Mr. Cienfuegos, Sky is asking for your help at the front desk, could you go there please? " she asked and as much as Fernando wanted to stay with Ruby, his loyalty to Sophie speak louder.

"of course, Miss Sophie, I will be there" he apologize to Ruby and walk away.

Once make sure the man was away, Sophie turn to her grandmother with a frown and indicated a bench for them to sit and talk.

"about yesterday… " Sophie started at once " you told me I was an unwanted pregnancy and I really want to know why you said that, because, from where I can remember, my mother never blamed me for anything " she said quietly and in response, the grandmother took a deep breath.

"Unwanted for me, not for her " she said " you see, I am a famous singer and couldn't let something like that happens to me, if people know I had a daughter who slept with three men, I would be ruined. " she said

"you didn't even came to say good bye to your own daughter" the girl said, trying to stay calm and in response, Ruby lowered her eyes.

"I never wished her dead, if it's what you saying" Ruby started "it happens that your mother was a result of an assault and I couldn't look at her and remember what happened to me and I hated her for that, because she makes me remember "

"and about Mr. Cienfuegos? " Sophie asked

"he saved me that night and I lived with him till your mother turn one and then, I left with her, because I didn't want her, to get attach with him"

Sophie was speechless during the whole time her grandmother talked, listening quiet, but not believing her own ears, of what she was saying. For a brief moment, Sophie reminded of her childhood, whatever her mother gone trough with Sam, Bill or Harry, she never hated Sophie and always put her daughter's life before herself.

"Sophie" Ruby's voice pulled Sophie out of her troughs "I actually came here, to make a proposition, thinking about your well-being, of course. "

"a prop… what you mean? "the girl asked confused and afraid

" Sophie, I want to buy this hotel, turn into a casino, like the ones of Las Vegas. Of course you will have the money and time, after all, you have a baby on the way and need time to relax and take care of him or her. "

"WHAT!? " Sophie gasped, shocked and furious "no, of course not, this placed belonged to my mother and I'm not giving up on it, not now, not never! "

"just think about it, dear. You're my granddaughter, this will be yours eventually, but for now let me take care of this "

"no! " she exclaimed "the Hotel Bella Donna isn't for sale! " Sophie practically yelled "and i don't care if Mr. Cienfuegos and you are in love, I want you out of my hotel now"

" listen little girl! " Ruby get up, facing Sophie, as a woman who never give up so easy on anything. "I just want your welfare, forget what happened between me and your mother, I'm doing it for you. "

"Another time, another place, the words would only rhyme We'd be in outer space It'd be another song We'd sing another way. You wanna prove me wrong? Come back another day" the girl yelled as she left the beach, leaving that woman, her grandmother alone.

_/_

Sophie head back to the hotel holding the tears that wanted to fall. Not wanting no one to see her, the girl locked herself at the old goat house, where she sobbed her heart out.

"i miss you mom" Sophie sobbed, remembering the last thing her mother said, with tears in her eyes, on her dying bed.

" _Sophie, i depending on you my darling, to pull this trough, honey it's all up to you"_  Donna's voice echoed in Sophie's ears, making her smiled a little.

"don't worry mom, i will never give up on this place" the girl said out loud, no matter what happened, she would never let her mother down and that was a promise.

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is finished, but I don't know how to tag the story as complete. Hope you like the ending. And thanks for reading

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very much appreciated, as it a way to know how I'm doing.  
> Thanks


End file.
